


голод

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оба они оказались смущенными, торопливыми, изголодавшимися по чувственности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	голод

Комната у Ойкавы просторная, но кровать слишком маленькая для них двоих. Он это понимает, когда Ива-чан наползает на него, прижимая к стене. Впрочем, Ойкава рад, что они успели добраться до кровати, потому что под Ива-чаном он так млеет, что ноги отказываются держать. Вот и сейчас Ива-чан трогает скулу и смотрит ему в глаза, а Ойкава уже пьяный от дурмана, который душит его изнутри и снаружи.

– Ива-чан, – шепчет он. – Ива-чан, какой же ты…

Он не заканчивает мысль. Слов не хватает, да и нет ничего, что сможет передать, насколько он любит Ива-чана и насколько хочет выразить хаос, творящийся с ним, когда Ива-чан наклоняется его поцеловать. Они только недавно пришли к этому – когда закончилась пора вступительных экзаменов и они оказались зачислены в один универ. Ойкава не развивал тему своих чувств весь третий год старшей школы, зная о возможной развилке их путей. Но когда понял, что теперь у него появились еще пять лет с Ива-чаном, Ива-чан сам прижал его к стенке безлюдного университетского коридора, смял губами его губы, придавил горячим телом, притянул за шею и целовал, пока перестало хватать дыхания. Кажется, Ойкава зря боялся, что не получит взаимности.

Оба они оказались смущенными, торопливыми, изголодавшимися по чувственности.

Ойкава ошалело водит ладонями по бокам Ива-чана, тянется к лицу, ловит его губы и настойчиво уводит вниз, заставляя наваливаться на себя.

– Дерьмокава… Тоору… – Ива-чан почти рычит, когда Ойкава сползает по стенке и смотрит снизу вверх. В комнате бардак, одеяло под ним скомкано, прическа на голове наверняка растрепалась, а он раскинул в стороны руки и не может отвести глаз от потемневших глаз Ива-чана.

У них столько времени впереди, целая бесконечность близости и бесконечность после смерти, потому что они точно будут вместе гореть в одном аду.

– Ива-чан, я тебя люблю, – улыбается Ойкава. – Ты же будешь скучать за мной, если меня вдруг не станет?

Но Ива-чан не отвечает и припадает к его шее, втягивая кожу губами, так что Ойкава мгновенно забывает, что говорил секунду назад, закидывает голову и подается верх, обхватывая ногами поясницу Ива-чана. Они все еще одеты, и джинсы болезненно сдавливают стояк Ойкавы. Но такой же стояк он чувствует у Ива-чана – они еще успеют до этого добраться. А пока Ива-чан ртом терзает его сосок, словно это член, а другой рукой подкручивает соседний сосок и… это несправедливо, Ойкава тоже хочет разгорячить Ива-чана, чтобы тот вытягивался дугой под ним. Ойкаву душат стоны, под Ива-чаном ему так хорошо, что хочется расплакаться.

– Не останавливайся, – ломано говорит Ойкава, хватаясь за футболку Ива-чана и хаотично поглаживая его спину.

Но они все равно останавливаются, потому что лежать поперек узкой кровати – то еще удовольствие. Ойкава предлагает расстелить на полу покрывало, но Ива-чан против сквозняков и сопливого Ойкавы, поэтому разворачивает его за ноги вдоль кровати и начинает раздеваться. Возражения Ойкавы тут же стихают. Широкий разворот плеч с выступающими ключицами и твердой даже на взгляд грудью заставляют затаить дыхание и ждать, когда можно будет потрогать и убедиться, что все-таки да, она твердая, но при этом горячая как печка. Наверное, Ива-чан прекрасно знает, как заткнуть Ойкаву, когда тот начинает валять дурака. Впрочем, это обоюдно, и Ойкава тоже любит пользоваться слабостями Ива-чана.  
Например, он прекрасно знает, что Ива-чан, как и все, падок на его внешность, пусть и научился хорошо это скрывать. 

Ива-чан начинает расстегивать ремень на джинсах, а Ойкава садится перед ним на колени, кладет свои пальцы поверх его и уверенно отводит в сторону. Он смотрит снизу вверх, не скрывая предвкушения, и Ива-чан сглатывает, парализованный его взглядом.

И Ойкава отпускает все свои самые грязные фантазии, которыми горел весь последний год. Еще пройдет немало времени прежде, чем он сможет насытиться и взять то, что мог взять еще давно. Хотя вранье это. Ойкава никогда не насытится. С каждым разом ему хочется Ива-чана еще сильнее, чем в предыдущий раз. Так можно когда-нибудь сойти с ума, но даже такой исход не самый плохой.  
Ива-чан шумно дышит и порывается схватить за волосы на затылке. Ойкаве надоедает бороться с попытками его задушить, и он толкает Ива-чана на спину, прижимает обе руки по бокам и продолжает заглатывать член еще глубже. Ива-чан матерится и пытается выпутать руку, чтобы стукнуть Ойкаву, но тот останавливает его взглядом.

Ива-чан ругается, но уже тише.

– Ты станешь моей смертью, – хрипит он и смотрит на него грустно – настолько, насколько на это способен человек, когда ему делают глубокий минет.

Ойкава хочет усмехнуться, но выходит только глупое сопение в черные волоски на лобке. 

Он старается изо всех сил, выгибается так, чтобы протолкнуть член до самого горла, но воздуха мало, а челюсть болит. Ива-чан уже толкается бедрами вверх, и приходится отпустить его руки, чтобы удерживать толчки.

– То-о-ору, – Ива-чан, задыхаясь, шепчет его имя, и Ойкава стонет, насаживаясь ртом – он хочет сказать тысячу вещей насчет того, какой сейчас у Ива-чана голос, и что если он так будет звать каждый день, то Ойкава пообещает вести себя как шелковый. Все для Ива-чана, думает он. Все – минет, игрушки, плавки в корзине, закрытые крышечки зубных паст, аккуратно развешанные галстуки на дверце шкафа, пустая раковина, воскресные обеды у родителей – все, чего захочет Ива-чан, лишь бы Ойкава мог оставаться с ним всегда. Конечно же, Ива-чан будет спускать ему и поднятые стульчаки, и разбросанные пакеты из под чипсов, и даже притащенные в кровать распечатки стратегий. Они еще успеют несколько раз грандиозно поругаться из-за полуночных звонков, когда Ойкаве в очередной приспичит пообщаться со своим бывшим кохаем или семпаем, а у Ива-чана три семинара и контрольная на носу. И каждый раз это будет как в последний, и будто больше прощения не заслужить. Но в конечном итоге кто-нибудь обязательно признает, что был слишком строг либо слишком беспечен, потому что иначе дурака такого не полюбил бы – и на некоторое время они снова вспомнят, что начинали именно с этого – с доверия, которое крепко обвилось вокруг них с самого детства через миллионы радостей и печалей. Но сейчас Ойкава готов расстелить у ног Ива-чана весь мир, Ойкава просто не знает, как по-другому поделиться космосом, который рвет на части изнутри, как рассказать, что это ты, Ива-чан, это все ты – внутри меня и снаружи, все, что ты видишь – это твое, бери и делай, что хочешь.  
Ойкава глотает слезы, поперхнувшись спермой, утирает рот и слабо улыбается, видя, как Ива-чан пытается продышаться и тянет руку, чтобы потрепать по голове.

– Люблю, – губами шевелит он и вытирает пальцами слезы из уголков глаз Ойкавы. И добавляет уже громче: – Дуракава, вот за что ты мне, такое счастье, привалило?

Горло еще саднит, но Ойкава не может смолчать:

– Ива-чан, ты только начинаешь познавать мои настоящие таланты! – он полушутливо-полуобиженно задирает нос.

Ива-чан качает головой, а Ойкава лезет через него к краю кровати, чтобы достать из-под перины смазку и презервативы.


End file.
